This invention relates to a paper clip making machine, particularly to wire feeding and forming device for paper clip making machine.
Paper clip making machines proposed today generally include tubular die member and reciprocating means to form the wires into paper clips by pulling pushing and bending. The wire forming operation of such machines produce only one piece at one cycle. Additionally, during processing, a tension will be produced in the wire rod, causing a difficulty of controlling the dimension of the paper clip formed. In many cases, there includes many defective pieces in the final products.